


A wedding better than Draco's

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: We can do that!





	A wedding better than Draco's

Our story begins shortly before Astoria Greengrass and Rolf Scamander's wedding. Astoria is talking to her maid of honour, her older sister Daphne.

Daphne asked, "Why did you decide to have your wedding a few months after James Potter's 18th birthday party, Storia?"

Astoria smirked. "I want to make a statement, a wedding better than Draco's."

Daphne assured her, "Your wedding will be 100% better than Draco bloody Malfoy's."

Astoria spun round and queried, "What do you think?"

Daphne smiled. "Gorgeous."

***  
Meanwhile, Rolf was busy talking to his best man; his cousin Anthony Goldstein.

Anthony inquired, "Are you trying to keep Astoria happy by holding your wedding now?"

Rolf beamed, "Keeping Storia happy is the story of my life."

Anthony chuckled. "You must be insane, marrying her mere months after Draco and Harry's eldest son's 18th."

Rolf grinned. "Maybe I am crazy, but at least I'm happy."


End file.
